boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Tara strong vs grey delisle vs jennifer hale
my 3 favorite voices and toon models grey,jennifer,tara Grey Griffin Edit Share Grey Griffin Birth name Erin Grey Van Oosbree Born August 24, 1973 in Fort Ord, California, USA Sometimes credited as Grey DeLisle Grey DeLisle-Griffin Notable Roles Starring Roles The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Mandy What's New Scooby-Doo?: Daphne Blake Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Frankie Xiaolin Showdown: Kimiko Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Yumi Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Daphne Blake Guest Starring Roles Series Role Episode Airdate Caroline in the City (credited as Grey DeLisle) Saleswoman 4x07 - Caroline and the Big Night November 9, 1998 That '70s Show (credited as Grey DeLisle) Ms. Kamisky 1x19 - Prom Night Tara Strong Edit Jennifer Hale Edit Share Jennifer Hale Birth name Jennifer R. Hale Born January 30, 1972 in Goose Bay, Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada Notable Roles Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Aayla Secura Scooby-Doo: Thorn The Powerpuff Girls: Princess Morbucks Notable Episodes Just Shoot Me Model 1x02 - The Devil and Maya Gallo March 5, 1997 ER Gloria 3x17 - Tribes April 10, 1997 Unhappily Ever After Kobe 5x04 - A Movie Show October 4, 1998 Melrose Place Executive #1 7x12 - The Rumor Whisperer October 26, 1998 Charmed Neighbor 2x02 - Morality Bites October 7, 1999 Awards and Accolades Categories: Jennifer hale Wanda blake Justin Star wars Thorn the vampire Powerpuff girls Just shoot me Er Unhappily ever after Melrose place Charmed Neighbors Mediamass Justin's favorite funny creature Justin's 2nd favorite voice Add category Share Birth name Tara Lyn Charendoff Born February 12, 1973 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada Sometimes credited as Tara Charendoff Notable Roles Bubbles on The Powerpuff Girls Raven on Teen Titans Timmy on The Fairly OddParents Batman: Gotham Knights batgirl Rugrats Dil Pickles 1998–2003 6 7 8 9 All Grown Up Dil Pickles 2001–2004 The Proud Family Bebe Proud 2001–2005 1 2 3 The Proud Family Cece Proud 2001–2005 1 2 3 Xiaolin Showdown Omi 2003–2006 1 2 3 Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Terrence 2004–2009 1 2 3 4 5 6 Ben 10 Ben Tennyson 2005–2008 1 2 3 4 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Twilight Sparkle 2010– 1 2 3 4 5 Party of Five Lorna 1x02 - Homework September 19, 1994 3rd Rock from the Sun Exercise Lady VO 2x09 - My Mother the Alien November 17, 1996 Sabrina, the Teenage Witch Molly Dolly 3x06 - Good Will Haunting October 30, 1998 Family Guy 2x05 - Love Thy Trophy March 14, 2000 Family Guy 2x06 - Death Is a Bitch March 21, 2000 Family Guy 2x12 - Fifteen Minutes of Shame April 25, 2000 Family Guy 2x15 - Dammit, Janet! June 13, 2000 Family Guy 3x04 - One if by Clam, Two if by Sea August 1, 2001 Family Guy 3x08 - The Kiss Seen 'Round the World August 29, 2001 Family Guy 3x14 - Peter Griffin: Husband, Father... Brother? December 6, 2001 Touched by an Angel Emily 6x06 - The Occupant October 31, 1999 Family Guy 3x05 - And the Wiener Is... August 8, 2001 Family Guy 4x02 - Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High May 8, 2005 Family Guy Meg (singing) 4x04 - Don't Make Me Over June 5, 2005 Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Daughter Applebee / Sporty Daughter 3x05 - Duchess of Wails September 23, 2005 Legion of Super Heroes Esper 1x08 - Lighting Storm February 10, 2006 Family Guy Tatum and Zack 4x22 - Sibling Rivalry March 26, 2006 Legion of Super Heroes Alexis 1x03 - Legacy Category:Grey delisle Category:Jennifer hale Category:Tara strong Category:Justin Category:Mediamass Category:Justin's favorite voices Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Shows Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network